That Girl with the Glowing White Eyes
by hartfairy
Summary: Datenshi, a nine-year old girl, has no parents, and no memory of what happened to them. All she has is a memory of her mother's face, a teddy bear, and...angel powers she has yet to advance? Her eyes glow a moon-like light, and she appears to be able to teleport and travel to other dimentions? (T-Rated for safety, and I don't really own the picture.)
1. Memory

They were screaming.

Even though I couldn't really hear them, I could see.

Red covered me head to toe, and where that man in the white coat fell. He and I were only talking, about what I can't remember. But then when I didn't say anything, he started to get mean. He said my parents would never find me, if they were even alive, and that they probably didn't care. He continued on, and I didn't like it. I tried to not hear, as I clutched the little worn teddy they gave me to my chest. I thought of mother's face over and over as it, like the teddy, was all I had.

But it didn't stop.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

His words gave me an unbearable pain. He hurt me, so it's only fair if I hurt him right? As he hurt me?

As I sat I noticed my blood veins turn black. They seemed to be alarmed, but I wasn't. It was what happened always when I got angry, or sad. And so I faced the man, angry tears dripping down my red cheeks. He continued to talk to me. The last thing I heard from him was,

"_No need to get angry child. You belong to_-"

* * *

I looked outside the glass window.

A black haired woman in the white coat yelled in terror, "Satsuriku, tenshi! Datenshi!" As she pointed at me. Datenshi must be my name then. I was never given a name, and if I was it must have been long ago. They raced around in fright like a couple of those funny birds in the outside place. I didn't see the need for panic, the man would be better soon.

_Right_?

I started to feel unsure about that. Some of the men started coming towards me with a knife. My heart beat fast for some reason, and I started to back towards the wall. There were no doors, and no openings. I began to think over and over about mother's face, as they neared every second.

"Don't worry ne. You will be alright." One of them said. His smile looking more evil every step.

"NO!"

My scream seemed to echo as a blinding light surrounded me. Next thing I knew I was someplace dark, the teddy still cradled in my arms. All alone.


	2. The Tall, Faceless, Man

_It was so cold._

The dark surrounding me. My eyes cast off little light, but not much could be seen. There were trees, that much I could see. But about nothing else. My hands started to feel cold from the red. I hugged the teddy as I stood in the shadowed unknown. My wings starting to feel the chill also. My wings only came recently, when they put this strange mask on me and I fell asleep. When I woke up, they were there.

It just kept getting darker and darker, and I started to cry. Mother's face or the teddy didn't seem to help me. Though, then I saw someone...or thought I saw. It looked like a man, but I couldn't really tell. He was very tall and thin. And...wearing a suit?

_"Is he another white coat man?"_ I thought fearfully.

I sniffled and backed away, as he was a complete stranger. I was told by someone who I can't remember that strangers were dangerous. But..then again this place was too. He then held out a white hand. It's skin was pure white, but the hand was soft and a little cold. I had a feeling I could, and had to trust him, so I took his hand, and got on my feet.

He started leading me to somewhere. I don't know where, but it was deep into the woods. I noticed he didn't have a face, but it didn't scare me. The quiet though, was frightening, and so I spoke to the man.

"Mister, are you lost too?" I asked.

_"No."_

His voice was whispery and dark, and the wind seemed to whirl along with it. After a few minutes of silence I then asked him another question. "Were you born without a face?"

He hesitated for a moment, but answered._ "Yes, you could say that."_

"I was born with glowing eyes. I don't know why I can see through them, but the men in the white coats all had color-filled eyes. I wanted to know why mine were not like other's but they would nefer tell me."

The man seemed to look at me as I finished what I had to say. I could feel he was understanding of my oddness. I saw a little metal thing on the ground, and I picked it up. It shined in the moonlight and it had two holes in it. It was very pretty. I held it up to the man. "I think it's a gem." I said as I held it out.

I examined it closely, to make sure it was shiny and pretty enough, before I gave it to the man. "I want you to have it." The man took the thing and put it in his pocket. I felt happy to give the man a gift, to repay his kindness.

It felt unnerving not knowing where I was headed, but it soon was dulled by a sudden tiredness. It was hard to keep walking, and keep my eyes open. Before I knew it, I was asleep, and dark tentacles wrapped around me before I drifted off.

* * *

**(Oooh! WATS GONNA HAPPEN?! :D Is slendy gonna kill her? (**_No, cause that would be a stupid ending__**) **_**What do you think**_**?**_** But if you like the story, plz comment/fav/follow cause that's what gets it going. BYE :D)**


End file.
